Disturbed Lies
by xUnspokenWords
Summary: A girl falling in love with her brother's enemy. Will her brother forbid her to see him? Or will she run away with him?


My hands had been shaking since I've been grabbed a hold of a knife that my brother gave me. I looked at him sitting in the corner of the room with his hands tied behind his back. He was so handsome that I couldn't stop looking at him with an apology look but he glared at me. He tried to look tough but I could see from his eyes that he was scared for his life. I was about to release him because I couldn't kill him but before I could, someone stood behind me. I knew who it was when he placed his hand on my shoulder. I had to kill this guy to satisfy my brother. Disgust went thru my whole body when I looked at my brother. His smile was fake and evil. He wasn't my brother anymore. I wanted to kill my own brother than this innocent man. I hated him. I hated him for forcing me to do this. Even though he was my brother. I heard my brother talking to the guy on the floor. I couldn't feel my legs, they felt so numb. It was as if this guy had the power to control me. I saw my brother smirking at him while he was glaring at my brother. I was about to stop my brother from hurting the guy but then the lights turned off, leaving the three of us in darkness.

Chapter 1

I couldn't stop moving, it was like someone was controlling my body until I fell out of my bed and hit the floor hard. I opened my eyes fast and realized that I was in my room in the floor. I got up and realized that I was having a nightmare, I sighed deeply. That was the tenth time I've had that dream for several times. I looked at the clock; it was barely 3 in the morning. I groaned loudly and ran my fingers thru my hair. I looked at my hand and I couldn't believe at what I was looking at. There was blood. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was shocked at how terrible I looked. I had blood rolling down my cheeks and on my forehead. I also had some blood on my ear since the ear hit the floor when I fell. I got the first aid kit that was on my top counter next to the toilet papers. I went to get a towel hanging behind me and I started to wet it and placed it on my wounds softly so it wouldn't hurt more. I've dealed with much more situation since my brother; Travis and I are partners in this secret organization for assassins. I've never told anyone about my dirty job. There was usually no reason to tell people since I had no friends at school. I honestly didn't like what I do but I needed money to pay the bills and for collage. Once I finished cleaning myself, I changed into my sweats and a jacket. I decided to run for a while besides I needed some fresh air. I ran out of the door and started to run around town for a couple of hours. It wasn't a big town which I like. I like small towns. I'm not much of a city girl; it made me feel like an outsider. While I was running, my mind kept wondering about my past usually about my parents. My parents died in a car crash when I was five years old. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. I started to think about how my life has changed so much since that accident. After that, I've been living with my brother which wasn't a blast all the time. At first, it was nice that Travis would be there for me all the time, but then he all of the sudden would go out partying and drinking. He wasn't my brother anymore. He was a stranger in my life. When I got back home, I noticed some lights on. I didn't remember turning the lights on. I began to walk to the kitchen to get some fresh water since I've been running for two hours. With every step I took, the more scared I became. I noticed Travis sitting on the kitchen table with a cup of coffee; I sighed deeply and walked towards the fridge to get some water. I heard him sighed and I turned to look at him. He looks upset about something. I turned back to my glass of water until I heard another noise coming from him. I looked back at him but this time he was frowning at me. I looked back at him confused. Why was he so angry at me? "Travis, are you okay?" I asked him. He got up from his chair, pushing it so hard that it hit the wall hard. He walked towards me. The moment I noticed the chair hitting the wall, I got scared. All of the sudden, he grabbed my hand tightly, pushed me down to the wall hard. I looked at him in shock. I couldn't believe at what he was doing. His breath was on my face. He began to lick my neck and talking quietly. "Arele, you know why," he continued to lick my neck. "What happen last night huh?!" he got more aggressive and pushed me again to the wall harder. "Why did you let that girl go? We have to do our job, Arele!" He threw me to the floor, which made a bruise on my arm. My eyes started to close slowly into a deep sleep. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder; I quickly looked up and saw Sam. One of my best friends trying to comfort me. I looked around, looking for Travis but he was nowhere in sight.


End file.
